dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The "Best"
While caught up in her pride and thoughts of being ''the best ''Hope has a bit of a wake up call when she meets a girl that tells her she's not all that good. Maybe it's for the best, but sure as hell she's not gonna give up. Characters *Hope *Don *Nate *Jacob *Allen *Tai *Coni (Antagonist) Transcript (Episode opens with Hope, Nate, Jacob, Allen Tai, and Don entering a gym filled with people). Hope: Okay bitches! It's that time a year again! Tai: Year? I thought it was every month. Hope: Not that dumbass, every year the best MMA fighters in the state gather to fight in an awesome kick-ass tournament, the winner gets to go to New York to fight the other winners this year! AND I'M GONNA WIN CUZ I'M THE BEST!!! Allen: Didn't you go last year when it was in Washington? Hope: Yeah, but I was disqualified for hitting people outside of the ring. Don: Well, try not to this year, cuz I'd love to go to New York. Jacob: Yeah so don't fuck this shit up. Hope: Relax bitches, I won't. Nate: Whatever, good luck in the ring. Hope: Don't need luck, I got these bitches! (Punces a dumby several times before decapetating it) Hell yaeh! Female voice: (Off screen) Big fucking deal. Hope: Huh? Who the fuck said that? (Camera moves over to a hot pink colored girl) Hot pink: Any fighter here could do that, it's old and used. Who the hell cares if one person just got lucky. Hope: Who the fucking hell do you think you are bitch? Hot pink: Oh allow me to introduce myself, I'm Coni Suvaneli, the person who's gonna kick your ass in the ring. Hope: And what makes you think that? Coni: Please, I've seen you around, your fighting style is sloppy. Hope: How the fuck is it sloppy? Coni: Come on, your attacks may be strong but they're all over the place, you tend to not guard your body, leaving an opening for attacks, and you lack balance making it easy to get knocked down. I'd be surprised if you got past the fist round. Hope: THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY PRINCESS BUBBLE BITCH!? (Attempts to choke Coni but Nate and Allen hold her back) Allen: Hope, don't get disqualified again! Nate: Yeah, cuz we really wanna go to NY. Hope: Tsk. Whatever, (Stops struggling and Allen and Nate let her go) I guess we'll settle this in the ring. Coni: Can't wait to beat you to dust. (Walks off) Hope: (Twitches) Don: Hey are you gonna be- (Hope side punches the dummy, sending it across the room, and cashing through the wall) Hope: (Pissed tone) I'm going to the locker room. Don: I'll take that as a maybe. Jacob: Look on the bright side, when she's pissed, she's a better fighter. Tai: Will she be able to control herself? Cuz I don't feel like being killed today. Nate: Trust me, she can. Though it may not seam like it, she knows what she's doing. Allen: Anyway, the tournament starts soon, so lets find our seats. (Don, Jacob, Tai, Nate and Allen go to fine their seats as the tournament starts). Announcer: Ladies, and gentlemen, welcome to the annual state tournament. Don: (To the others as the announcer is still talking) Hey dudes, do you know when Hope is going up? Jacob: Just watch and find out. (Hope comes out of the locker room and gets ready to fight a light green colored man) Don: Oh there she is.. Announcer: Okay, match starts in, three, two, ONE! (Hope runs towards the light green man, tackles him to the ground, picks him up and slams his head on the floor) Don: Oh wow, that wasn't much of a fight.. Eh, only first round. (Scene cuts to a montage of rounds with This Will Be The Day playing in the background) Round 1 (Hope tackles a bright orange girl down and steps on her back) Round 2 (Coni grabs a dark yellow man by the leg and pulls him down, and stomps on his stomach) Round 3 (Hope charges at a purple guy, as he tries to grab her she slides to the left, causing him to fall, she runs back at him and body slams him down) Round 4 (A bright red girl charges at Coni, she charges back and throws the girl off girl balance, before kicking her in the shin and knocking her down) (The music stops playing as the fight ends) Finals (Shows both Hope and Coni at the finals) Coni: Aw, look, Bitch Blue made it to the finals. Hope: Very fucking funny. Do you wanna talk, or fight? Announcer: Fight in, Three, two, ONE! (Hope charges at Coni and attempts to punch her in the face, Coni moves out of the way and almost trips Hope) Hope: (In her head) DAMN IT! I MISSED THAT! How could I-- Coni's voice: (in Hope's head) Your attack are all over the place. Hope: (Thinking) Tsk! Ignore her!! (Hope charges at Coni and tries to kick her head, but misses) Coni's voice: (In Hope's head) You tend to not guard your body (Coni punches Hope in the gut and throws her off) Coni's voice: (In Hope's head) You lack balance. (Coni kicks Hope's leg and pins her down, and everyone is shocked) Coni: Hmp, That was pretty easy. (walks off) Hope: Fucking bitch... (Don, Allen, Nate, Jacob, and Tai run down to Hope) Nate: Hey Hope, what just happened? Are you okay? Hope: (Slightly sadden tone) Yeah, no big deal I've lost before.. Sorry we won't go to New York. I'll just go change. (Goes to the locker room) Don: (Sigh) Guess I'll go talk to her. Jacob: Um, we wanna come too. Don: Guys, its a girls locker room. Tai: Now I really wanna come. Allen: (Slaps Tai over the head) Not the time. Don: Anyway, I'll go.. (Walks into the locker room, witch is empty other than Hope) Hey Hope. Hope: Don? What are you doing here? Don: Just came to ask, what was that out there? Hope: Look Don, I lose too.. No bog deal. Don: No Hope, it is. Because the way you lost was different, so tell me why the hell that is. Hope: (Sigh) It's just... Ugh, what she said kinda got to me okay? Fine, you heard it, Hope Thompson ACTUALLY has insecurities. Happy? Don: Hope, do you really believe what she said was true? Because it's not, you're one of the best fighters out there. Hope: .. Yeah... Don: Jesus fucking Christ, LOOK Hope, what are you always saying you're gonna be some day? Hope: … The best? Don: Was that a question or an answer? Hope: An answer.. Don: Say it. Hope: (Sigh) The best. Don: Mean it! Hope: I want to be the best! Don: Own it. Hope: I'm going to be THE BEST! Don: Ah, now there's the Hope I know. Hope: Damn straight! …Thanks Don. Don: Hey, don't mention it. (Don and Hope walk out of the locker room to find the guys waiting outside) Nate: Hey Hope you doing ok? Hope: For sure. Kinda got in a bit of a slump but I'm back bitch! Tai: Good to hear cuz.. (Points to Coni, who is walking their way) Coni: Hey Bitchberry Ready to accept defeat now? Hope: Pff, no! Everyone else looks confused at Hope saying this) Coni: No? What the hell do you mean by that dumbass? Hope: I mean I want a rematch. And a real one, documented and all. Winner goes to the NY tournament. Coni: (Smirks) Sure, I'll enjoy beating you twice. Hope: Don't count on it Strawberry Whorecake. This time you're not getting in my head. Coni: Hmp, we'll see. (Walks off) Hope: Sure thing bitch. (Walks off with the others and suddenly stops and laughs) Allen: What's so funny? Hope: How dumb all of this was. Or I guess it's more of how dumb I was acting... You guys wanna get pizza? Don: I could eat. Jacob: Yeah me too. Nate: Sure. Allen: Lets go (To Hope) You're sure you're fine? Hope: Of cores, after all, I'm the best. -END Category:Episodes